


The Future

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius finds Remus alone downstairs in the middle of the night questioning the end of Hogwarts and their future.





	The Future

Remus stared outside at the half moon alone in the common room in the middle of the night. He’d been spending a lot of time alone lately because he had a lot to think about with the end of school rapidly approaching. He was so caught up in worrying about his slim chances of finding a job that he didn’t hear Sirius approach him.  
“What’s up Moony,” Sirius asked yawning. “Why have you been sneaking out of bed every night the past couple weeks?”  
“You scared me to death Padfoot,” Remus said startled by Sirius’s presence.  
Sirius apologized and put his arm around Remus. “What’s wrong Moony?”  
“Schools almost over. I am going to miss being here. This has been a great home for the past seven years. I don’t know what I’m going to do after this.”  
Sirius kissed Remus on the cheek. “I know what you’re going to do. You’re going to live with me. We’re going to try to find a place to open our store and the two of us and Prongs will be making a lot of money.”  
“But what about until we start making money,” Remus asked. “I don’t want to be an inconvenience.”  
Sirius laughed. “When have you ever been an inconvenience? If anything, James and I have probably been an inconvenience to YOU. You have helped us out so many times over the years its not even funny. Friends help each other out. It’s what they do and its never an inconvenience. You are never an inconvenience to me. Please come back to bed. It’s so cold down here. Moony, we’re going to be fine. We’ll own the best shop in Diagon Alley. We’re going to pave the way for future pranksters. That’s going to be amazing.”  
Remus couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re right. I think I’m just scared of leaving a place that’s been like home for the past seven years.”  
Sirius nodded. “I understand. I feel the same way but look on the bright side. You won’t have to share a room with Prongs who leaves his dirty clothes all over the room. You also don’t have to put up with Frank’s snoring. You don’t have to see Pettigrew around anymore. That’s nice. I hope the homophobic rat drowns.”  
“Sirius!”  
“What?? I’m not sorry. If he could accept you for being a werewolf how could he not accept you for who you love? It really doesn’t make any sense but let’s move on because I don’t want to get all worked up when I’m trying to talk you into bed. You shouldn’t worry so much Remus.”  
“I can’t help it. I know that I can’t predict the future and Divination is stupid but I just hope that I’m able to have a great life outside of these protective walls,” Remus confessed.  
Sirius kissed Remus on the lips softly. “As long as you are with me then you will live a great life. We’re going to be fine. Do you believe me?”  
Remus gave him a small smile. “I do.”  
“Great. Do you feel better now,” Sirius asked softly.  
“I do, “Remus replied truthfully. “Let’s get back to bed.”  
TWO YEARS LATER  
“Can’t believe that the whole street is lined up for our grand opening,” Sirius said peeking out the window. “I hope the two of you are ready for work because it looks like we’re in for a busy day.”  
“Hopefully Lily won’t go into labor. It’s a shame that the doctors have her on bed rest and she can’t be here for our big opening,” James said sadly. “This is one of the proudest moments of my life and it sucks that I can’t share it with my beautiful wife.”  
Remus gave Sirius a kiss. “Everything is so perfect.”  
“Yes it is. Alright boys, ready to open?”  
James unlocked the door to the Marauders Prank Shop, which was a massive success

**Author's Note:**

> transferred from tumblr


End file.
